Speak Now
by CJ Clarkson
Summary: Milah gatecrashes Killian and Emma's wedding. AU.
1. Milah

**A/N: **First part of what I currently have planned as a three chapter story. Loosely based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name, I hope you like it!

**Speak Now**

As she snuck into the church, Milah couldn't quite believe what she was doing. She had only heard about the time and place of the wedding two days ago when Graham, the best man, had let it slip when they accidently bumped into each other at the pub. She thought that blonde bitch Killian was marrying would've insisted on a lavish ceremony in the States, as it was where the two of them had met, but lucky for her, they had come to Ireland to do it.

She hid in the first pew she came across, staying well away from anyone who might recognise her, if all went to plan, no-one would realise she was even here until it was too late. Milah couldn't let Killian marry whatshername, she wanted him back, wanted to tell him she was sorry for all she said before he left Ireland for the states.

The church was filling up, as Milah amused herself by making fun of the bride's family's outfits, all pastel and colour co-ordinating. Soon, the man in question appeared, Graham by his side. She smiled. Killian looked as handsome as ever in his black tux, but she knew he would look much better out of it.

It was time for the ceremony to begin, and the organist began playing. Barbie the bride walked down the aisle in a white dress that wouldn't have looked out of place in a Disney movie.

She blanked out the opening part, only listening for one line from the vicar's lips.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

On cue, Milah stood up, earning horrified gasps from everyone, however her focus was purely on Killian. She started her speech that she had rehearsed time and time again for this moment.

"Killian, I didn't want to do this on your wedding day, but if I didn't do it now, then I never would've had the chance. I love you, I miss you, and I'm sorry for everything I said. Please, I beg you, don't marry her, and run away with me."

The room was deathly silent, as everyone turned to Killian to see his reaction. He stood frozen for a moment, then realised what had to be done. He turned to Emma, his gorgeous bride, and told her to stay where she was. He then invited Milah to come talk to him privately in the chambers. She walked down the aisle, head high, and threw a smug smile in Emma's direction as she followed Killian through the door.

**End Note: **Please review! I'd love to know what you think, and whether I should continue writing this


	2. Emma

**A/N: **All of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited this…I thank you all! You are amazing! So, I give you part two…which is a bit longer than part one. Anyway, let's meet Emma!

**Speak Now-Part Two**

Emma was stunned. It had all been going so well, everything had started on time, she hadn't tripped down the aisle in this meringue of a dress her mother had insisted on ,and Killian was there waiting for her at the end of the aisle. All of the trivial things she had been fretting over had been fine. Never in a million years did she think the 'Speak now' part that she had laughed at with Killian would cause this.

She had never formally met the woman who had just destroyed her big day, but through pictures and stories of Killian's, Emma knew who she was. Milah Kelly. She and Killian had dated since they were teenagers, then she suddenly decided he wasn't good enough for her, just as he was about to tell her he was going to America for a while.

Killian had originally planned to stay together long distance, but due to Milah, he arrived in the USA broken hearted, and deciding to permanently stay. Emma met him the very first day he arrived in New York. She had been a barmaid at the time, serving at a fairy-tale themed bar that Killian had stumbled into while drunk. He had sobbed so much over the rum he ordered, Emma had felt sorry for him, and asked if there was anyone she could call.

When Killian explained everyone was in Ireland, she made him wait until the end of her shift so she could make sure he got his place safely. When she got him there, she left her number, and told him to call if he needed anything.

He called the next day to say thank you. He also offered to buy her dinner to show his appreciation of a total stranger, to which she agreed. It was made perfectly clear it wasn't a date, and both of them were happy with the arrangement. They began meeting up on a regular basis, discussing the pain of their past love lives and anything else that happened to come up.

Soon, Killian was a firm member of Emma's friendship circle, and almost a completely different man than the one she had met the first night. Milah was still a sore subject, but it looked like he was moving on.

Then came the fateful New Year's Eve when Emma had inadvertently taken their friendship to the next level. She was very drunk and had had growing feelings for Killian for a few months, and so when the stroke of midnight hit, she kissed him.

He had pulled back, and whispered a clearly shocked "Bloody hell!"

Emma smiled at the memory. In less than a minute later, he had recovered and was kissing her back. After an incredibly awkward conversation in bed the following day, they had decided to try being a couple.

Everything went…perfectly. Too perfectly. The dating, the engagement, the wedding planning. The fact of the matter was, Emma was always expecting for the other shoe to drop. For him to tell her she was just a rebound, he wanted to move back to Ireland, to try and win back Milah.

Now Killian had Milah wanting him back, and Emma's insecurities went into overdrive. Part of her wanted to go and see what he was saying to her, but she didn't want to risk hearing something that would break her heart.

So, she told everyone she was going outside alone to get some fresh air. She waved off the offers of company, and made her way through the doors into the sunshine. She turned briefly just to stare at the church where Emma Swan was meant to become Mrs Killian Jones.

Mrs Emma Jones. Just thinking it made her heart clench, as tears ran freely down her face. The rational part of her brain told her to go back inside, and wait to either be humiliated at the altar, or married. But the majority of her mind was in flight mode, and so Emma did what she did best. She ran.

**End note: **I'm feeling ever so slightly evil for leaving it there…but it was just too tempting. Part 3 still needs to be written, will hopefully be posted in the next couple of days. Reviews are like caffeine, they make me write in overdrive!


	3. Killian

**A/N: **I am absolutely overwhelmed with the responses I've been getting for this, again, you guys are awesome!

This is now part 3 of 4….it was either stare at the page for ages trying to work out how to continue, and not post for a couple of days, or split it and post, I hope you don't mind the choice I made!

Right, getting out of the way now…

**Speak Now-Part Three **

Killian dragged Milah to the furthest chamber from the chapel, before turning to look at her. She simply smiled and waited for him to start talking, which he did a couple of beats later.

"How did you know when it was?"

Milah shrugged, and explained she had bumped into a tipsy Graham at the pub. Killian cursed under his breath, before firing off another question.

"Why now?"

She shrugged again, and said her well-rehearsed reply. "I had a change of heart."

Killian had been extremely hurt when he saw Milah in the pew. It had been so long since they had met in person. Now all of that hurt turned to anger. He quickly snapped, and laughed hollowly.

"I know you better than that now, Milah," he seethed, "You wanted to cause chaos, and maybe get a devoted follower back like I used to be. But guess what?"

He took a large breath, then continued. "That's not going to happen. The only reason I'm back here talking to you, and not currently getting married is because it's clear from this you need closure!"

Milah was almost shocked into silence, but quickly bounced back.

"But I love you, and I know you love me too," she pleaded, "I meant what I said, you can't marry her because she's not the one for you. I am. I've missed you, I need you."

Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing. She didn't get it at all. He took a couple of moments to calm himself down, then tried to explain.

"I do love you Milah," he began.

She smiled hopefully, and started to reply, but he cut her off.

"No, let me finish. I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. Right now, I don't even like you, you've hurt someone who means more to me than you ever did. Yes, I pined for you, you left me torn apart. But I'm kind of glad you did. One, because it meant I found Emma, who I wouldn't trade for the world, and two, I learned that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. But, by the time I figured that out, it wasn't you I wanted to fight for anymore. It was and still is Emma. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a bride to marry."

He escorted Milah back out into the chapel, and asked where Emma was. When he was told to look outside, he walked out the door to find she wasn't there. He called for her, but got no response. It was soon apparent to everyone that the bride was missing, and people began frantically looking around the church for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

Killian could've kicked himself. He had only told Emma to stay where she was, not that there was nothing to worry about, that he loved her and wasn't going to run off with Milah.

.He wished he could call her her, but of course, her wedding dress didn't have pockets, so she didn't have her phone. He racked his brain for places she might have gone. Emma had only been to Ireland twice before, and only one of those times had been spent in this area.

Then it clicked. There was a beach Emma had loved not far from the church, she had to have gone there. Without bothering to tell anyone his thoughts, he sprinted in the direction of the beach, and hoped his instincts were right.

**End note: **I know this chapter was meant to finish the whole thing off…blame Killian and Emma, they're the ones who have screwed my plan up! The last chapter will be added either very late this evening, or tomorrow. In the meantime, I'd love to know what you think, review away!


	4. Swan and Jones

**A/N: **Well, it's the final chapter..which I just sang to the tune of the Final Countdown (I think my brain has broken under writing overload). I'm incredibly thankful to everyone who has taken the time to read this, especially those of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed, you all rock my world! Anyway, I'll let you get on with it…

**Speak Now-Part Four **

Sat on a bench, Emma stared out over the sea, fingering the claddagh ring on her left hand. The way she wore it symbolised engagement. She wasn't even sure she was engaged anymore. The ring itself had been her first Christmas present from Killian. He had explained it was a sign of friendship, loyalty and love, and the different ways to wear it depending on the relationship status of the wearer.

As their relationship progressed, Killian insisted on being the one to change the positioning of the ring each time, which Emma found adorable. Today should have been the last time he would have done so. The thought made Emma sob into her white gown. She had no idea what to do now.

She was interrupted by someone sounding breathless sitting down beside her. She turned, expecting to see some idiot who thought it'd be wise to provoke a crying woman, in a wedding dress, on a beach. She didn't expect to see Killian, looking close to tears himself.

He brought her into his arms, and rocked her softly, as her tears increased at his presence. After a couple of minutes, both seemed calm enough to speak. Killian broke the silence.

"Why did you run?" he asked.

She looked down at the ground and answered honestly, voice trembling. "I thought you were going to leave me." She paused. "I remembered when I first met you, and how you said you felt about Milah. I assumed it would be an easy decision."

Killian turned her face to look at her straight in the eyes. It was time to set things straight.

"Well, you were partially right," he admitted, "It was an easy decision…and I chose you."

Emma's mouth hung open in shock. Killian continued talking.

"You see, the thing is Emma, I don't know whether you've realised this, but I'm in love with you. Insanely in love with you. I had hoped the whole relationship and proposal…and the amount of times I've said 'I love you' …had given you a fairly big clue."

He took a breath. "I know you've been hurt in the past, so have I, as you well know. That's why I will never leave you. I am not Neal. I won't abandon you without even a goodbye. I will always be here."

Killian was starting to get desperate. "I'm asking you to try something new with me, love. It's called trust, and it can be scary. But if you can't trust me not to break your heart, I can't trust you not to break mine. So it's your choice. Now, can you hand me your ring please?"

This seemingly random request snapped Emma out of the shock induced state she'd been in while Killian was speaking. She was suddenly defensive.

"Why do you want my ring?" she questioned.

Killian raised his eyebrow. "Trust me, love, please."

She pulled off the ring and handed it over, looking scared. Killian stood up, and knelt down on the floor on one knee. Suddenly, Emma realised what he was about to do, and giggled nervously.

Killian cleared his throat. "Emma, I've already done this once before, and I've just made a massive speech, so I'll try and keep this simple. Say yes to the question I'm about to ask, and you agree not only to be my wife, but to try and trust me as well. Say no, and, well…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Emma stopped giggling to let Killian know she understood.

Killian smiled. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

If the immediate scream of "Yes!" wasn't enough confirmation, he was knocked to the floor by Emma attempting to hug him. In the process, she tripped over and landed on top of him, leaving them both in fits of laughter. Emma stopped laughing first, and just looked Killian for a moment.

Killian used this to get the ring on her finger in the correct position, and gave it a small kiss, before looking back up into Emma's eyes. She leant down and kissed him chastely on the lips. He wasn't content with this, and pulled her head back down to kiss her properly.

Their lips met in a frenzy, as she responded eagerly to the gorgeous man below her. Soon, they both ran out of breath, and realised if they wanted to get married today, they needed to get back to the church as soon as possible.

Which led to Killian holding Emma's hand and practically dragging her back through the streets, while she held the heels she had been wearing in the other hand.

They arrived back at the church and barrelled through the door to find a room full of people standing about looking worried. Their faces broke into smiles when they realised who had arrived.

Killian and Emma looked around. Milah was still there, tied to a chair with a thick rope, with some sort of cloth gag in her mouth. Ruby, Emma's best friend, looked like she was standing guard.

Emma gave Ruby a curious look. "What happened?" she inquired tentatively. Milah looked up at Ruby, clearly angry.

Ruby smiled sweetly and replied "We got bored?"

Everyone started laughing, until they all realised they needed to get on with the delayed ceremony. The vicar was asked to jump straight to the vows, and everyone retook their seats. Other than Milah. Her chair was moved to the front of the aisle, facing the happy couple and vicar.

The vows went off without a hitch. In no time at all the vicar announced Killian's favourite part of the ceremony.

"You may now kiss the bride. "

They were presented as Mr and Mrs Killian Jones, and everyone made their way out of the church to celebrate.

Milah was left where she was, until the vicar took pity on her…eventually. Killian and Emma never heard from her again, but they knew that whatever life threw at them, they would get through it, as long as they were together.

**End note: **Hoping you all liked the ending! I thank you all again for reading! CJ over and out!


End file.
